Microcantilevers are used as contact or support fingers in micromechanical devices. Microcantilevers typically have dimensions in the range of 1 to 100 micrometers and are formed by MEMS (microelectromechanical system) or MST (microsystem technology) methods. One problem with microcantilevers is that the position and angle of the end of the beam tends to be somewhat variable, and this variability is thought to be due to variations in processing conditions during fabrication which are difficult to control. The variability limits the precision with which devices which use microcantilevers can be made. A method and apparatus are needed to reduce variability in the position and angle of ends of microcantilever beams.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.